bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Karabons in Bomberman Tournament
In Bomberman Tournament, there are 25 Karabons who will join Bomberman on his quest to find Max. Among them is Pommy, and three of them are optional. A fourth is also optionally optional, you don't need Twin Dragon if you have RC Bombs; you don't need RC Bombs if you have Twin Dragon. *Pommy *Pommy Fangs *Pommy Sea *Pommy Dragon *Elekong *KameKing Pommy Location Pommy is found in Lost Forest, north of Alpha. He carries a ring which must be delivered to a girl named Honey, living in Alpha. To reach him, the player has to navigate the Lost Forest and find their way to Pommy. Players will find Pommy trapped in vines, and must rescue him by blowing up the vines at the same time. When Pommy is set, pressing the B button out in the field will allow the player to warp to most of the already-visited towns in the game. In Bomber bases, it will teleport the player to the first room. It cannot be used in caves (except Dark Cave), buildings, trapdoors or Bomberman's ship. He has to be fused with Elifan to make Pommy Fangs. Ceedrun Location Ceedrun is found in Shura Road, south of Beta. Beta cannot be accessed as a volley of nondamaging arrows block the path. When Bomberman is shot back by an arrow, Ceedrun appears and challenges Bomberman to a "battle" of sorts, where he will try to attack Bomberman with his fire breath. Bomberman must successfully block Ceedrun's attack 3 times to impress Ceedrun and cause Ceedrun to join his team, only then can Beta be accessed by blocking the arrows. Ceedrun's ability, which provides a shield while the B button is pressed, can be used to block various small projectiles. It is only really needed on Shura Road, but it proves useful in many parts of the game. It cannot, however, block Bomb blasts, nor can it block projectiles in every direction; the projectile must hit the shield to be blocked. Elifan Location Elifan is given to Bomberman by Bibidi, the wise man trapped in the Magnet Base, to be fused with Pommy to make Pommy Fangs. Elifan's ability is the ability to push off-coloured blocks once. Out in the field, these off-coloured blocks will open a trapdoor where an NPC is hiding, some providing backstory information, advice, or a Heart. In Bomber bases, these blocks may either open doors to the next room or can just be moved with no added effect. It is a passive ability, and Elifan does not need to be set to use it. Elifan has to be fused with Pommy to make Pommy Fangs. P.Fangs (Pommy Fangs) Location He is the result of fusing Pommy and Elifan. Pommy Fangs can open the second-to-last door in Magnet Base. He needs to be set to open it. Sharkun Location Sharkun is found on ToPlain, in a house just north of Gamma. He is trapped in a cage, and Bomberman needs to solve a puzzle in the basement to free him. Sharkun can find hidden entrances; Sharkun is needed to reveal the door to Light Cave, the cave to Delta, and some stairs in Plasma Base. Th.Liger (Thunder Liger) Location Thunder Liger is found in Dark Cave, but the player must have Dorako light up the room in order to recruit him. If the room is pitch black, Bomberman will simply walk through him as if he is not there. While he is set, all enemies will move more slowly. Kai-Man Location When Bomberman first finds Kai-Man, he is sick and under the care of Lana, who lives on High Mountain. Before he can be recruited, Bomberman must talk to a girl living in a house in BigOcean, in the same area as the entrance to ColdSea. Afterwards, players must bring Lana some Medicine, found in Dark Cave, to cure Kai-man's illness. He will then join the player's party. Kai-Man needs to be set when entering the sea at BigOcean. However, he does not need to remain set while Bomberman is underwater. He has to be fused with Pommy Knuckles to make Pommy Sea. TwinDrag (Twin Dragon) Location He needs to be rescued from High Mountain. He can be rescued in one of two ways; eaten by the Whale at Beluga while underwater, or gain ToughGuy's PowerGlove ability to knock the tree down. When he is set, Bomberman's Bomb blasts will be increased by one level. P.Nucklz (Pommy Knuckles) Location Pommy Knuckles is given to Bomberman by another Wise man, also called Bibidi, in the Pretty Base, to be fused with Kai-Man to make Pommy Sea. Once he is obtained, Pommy Knuckles grants Bomberman the passive ability to kick bombs. Players can press B to stop them moving. The stopping ability will not work with Pommy set, but will work with every other Karabon set; even Ceedrun, Youni, and Pommy Animal's abilities will work at the same time. Note: FireKong's ability to set off bombs overrides the stopping ability. However, any bomb laid while he wasn't set, pressing B will still stop the bomb moving, as usual. He has to be fused with Kai-Man to make Pommy Sea. P.Sea (Pommy Sea) Location Pommy Sea is the result of fusing Kai-Man and . Pommy Sea can open the second-to-last door in Pretty Base. He needs to be set to open it. ToughGuy Location He is found in Arctic, where he must be rescued from a cage. Bomberman has to use his bombs to light three cannons and use them to "Knock the moving targets dead!" Once he is obtained, ToughGuy will grant the player the PowerGlove ability, which is a passive ability and ToughGuy does not need to be set to use it. After players have set down a bomb, Press A again, provided Bomberman is still standing on it, and Bomberman will pick up the bomb. A held bomb will not explode until it is thrown, and Bomberman cannot walk diagonally. Releasing A will throw the bomb. This ability is disabled with MarinGon set. Note: The HoldBomb takes advantage of Tough Guy's ability; while it is held, the bomb power will increase by one level every second, until it stops at 5+ the normal power of the bomb. P.Beast (Pommy Beast) Location To obtain him, Bomberman has to take Flour from a woman in Epsilon to another woman in Upsilon, whose Bread he has to bring back to the woman in Epsilon. She will then give him the egg for Pommy Beast, which will hatch upon being thrown into the hot spring in HtSpring, found Southeast of Epsilon. He needs to be set for Bomberman to fly over the broken bridge to Fairy Palace. He has to be fused with Dorako to make . Pteradon Location Just south of Plasma Base, in Ice Valley, a certain ice block contains an ice flower, and if Bomberman takes it, Pteradon will fly down and eat a petal off of it. He will then join Bomberman. When he is set, the power of all bombs will go down by one stage. Dorako Location Dorako is given to Bomberman by Boo, a Wise man trapped in the Plasma Base, to be fused with P.Beast to make Pommy Dragon. Dorako's ability is to light up "Dark rooms". If he is set when Bomberman enters a Dark room, the room will already be lit. If Dorako is not set, the Dark room will be completely pitch-black and only Bomberman is visible. Dorako can then be set to light up the room. Dorako can then be un-set and the room will remain lit until Bomberman leaves the room. Note that rooms in bases can still be solved, even if the room has not been lit up. P.Dragon (Pommy Dragon) Location Pommy Dragon is the result of fusing Pommy Beast and Dorako. Pommy Dragon can open the second-to-last door in Plasma Base. He needs to be set to open it. Youno Location Youno is given to Bomberman by Queen Emeralda after visiting her, after defeating Plasma Bomber. Youno has to be set when Bomberman enters Zeta for the first time, whereupon she will calm the Sandstorm down that is buffeting the town and prevents Bomberman from entering. Sibaloon (Sea Balloon) Location In Zeta, a man named Tejuki will give Bomberman a Step counter. With it, Bomberman has to walk 100 steps. After that, Tejuki will give Sibaloon to him. When Sibaloon is set, he can produce a Rainbow Bridge; It is small bridge 1 tile wide which appears when Bomberman begins walking over a gap, allowing him to cross narrow gaps. Rainbow bridges will appear automatically and almost anywhere containing water or lava. Bomberman can also use this bridge to avoid the blast of his own Bombs, as Bomb blasts will not treat the bridge as a proper Floor tile. The Bridge will not disappear until Bomberman walks off of it, meaning it will still be present even if players switch Karabons. Pommy Animal (P.Animal) Location Pommy Animal is locked in a cage in OldBase. To rescue and recruit him, Bomberman must make his way through a moving maze composed of Hige-Hige Bandits. Obtaining P.Animal is required to progress further in the game. When Pommy Animal is set, hold down the B button to move significantly faster. The speed boost is larger with better quality boots. Unagi Location Unagi is located in the "hidden" town called Omega, reachable by entering a small cave in Desert, just outside of Ita. Players go through three rooms and exit in Omega. Bomberman needs some Teriyaki beef, available at the shop in Ita, to wake up the giant to gain access to the other side of the town. Unagi is found in the furthest part of the town, found in a grey building. With Unagi equipped, players must stand on the pedestal in Ita and Unagi will make it rain. In the process, it reveals the Golem Base. This ability can only be used once. He has to be fused with Youni to make SeaWing. Elekong Location Elekong can be found in the "Phantom Oasis", which can be found completely at random in the Desert right outside of Ita. It is quite difficult to find as it has a poor chance of appearing, and can appear just about anywhere. Contrary to popular belief, having Sharkun set does not increase the chances. When it does eventually appear, Bomberman has to walk towards it to enter the Oasis and go down the stairs. Talking to Elekong results in him being recruited. With Elekong equipped, players can walk through soft blocks. Youni Location Youni is given to Bomberman by Rao, a Wise man trapped in the Golem Base, to be fused with Unagi to make SeaWing. With Youni equipped, Bomberman can "dig up" the four Access Points in AccessPt, which have been covered in volcanic ash. After the Access points have been dug up, Bomberman can then place the Medals obtained from the other four dastardly Bombers into the Access points to activate the teleport. He has to be fused with Unagi to make SeaWing. SeaWing Location SeaWing is the result of fusing Unagi and Youni. SeaWing can open the second-to-last door in Golem Base. He needs to be set to open it. KameKing Location KameKing is obtained from King, who calls himself the Karabon Champ, in T.Forest just East of Theta. King will battle Bomberman with KameKing in a Karabon battle. Win 2 times out of 3 and KameKing will join the player's team. KameKing opens the entrance to Fantasy, and the final room in Fantasy. MarinGon Location MarinGon is found in the same area as the entrance to Pretty Base, in NorthSea. A school of fish will be blocking the entrance, with one of them looking uncomfortable. Approaching it, Bomberman obtains a FishHook and the fish move out of the way, clearing a path. Further ahead, MarinGon will join the player's team. Behind him will be an entrance to a fairy. MarinGon provides the LineBomb ability; Lay down a bomb, then press A again to set down a line of bombs as many as Bomberman can lay. The ability can only be used while MarinGon is set and the ToughGuy's BombGlove ability is disabled. FireKong Location FireKong is found in ColdSea, a route between Alpha and Beta, in a small grey building. The building can be easily spotted when players walk through ColdSea at the beginning of the game. The tree must be knocked down by a bomb blast and Sibaloon's Rainbow Bridge ability is required to cross the gap. Once players enter the building, FireKong joins the player's team. FireKong can set off bombs at will by pressing B. Bombs explode in the order they were laid, and any Bombs in reach of another bomb's blast will also explode. Landmines may also be set off using this ability, and do not explode from another Bomb's blast. The ability only works with bombs laid while he is active. Trivia * SeaWing is the only fused Karabon who is not a hybrid of Pommy, or one of his relations. * Pommy does not evolve in this game; instead, his relations can be found as separate entities. * In Bomberman Tournament, Youno's gender seems to be ambiguous. The Fairy Queen, when giving Youno over to Bomberman, mentions how "the male" was taken (referring to Youni), implying that Youno is female. A lady in the desert says "Have him? Be sure to set him!" referring to Youno. In other parts of the series, Youno is male. * Each Karabon's stats are dependant on their typing; If a Karabon has one attribute, it requires 180 Power-up blocks, a certain amount of 3 types of blocks, to reach it's maximum level. If a Karabon has Two attributes it requires 210, and three attributes, 255. * Power-up blocks which increase a Karabons statistics, which have not been maxed out, adds to its maximum Health. * There are 4 Electric, 4 Water, 4 Fire and 4 Earth single-attribute Karabons. * There are no Karabons, with two or three attributes, the same as another Karabon. Category:Charaboms Category:Heroes Category:Characters